The invention relates generally to a fire suppression systems and, more particularly, to a concealed fire suppression sprinkler having a more efficient activation.
Fire suppression systems typically include sprinklers positioned strategically within an area where fire protection is desired. The sprinklers remain inactive most of the time. Even though the sprinklers are inactive, many systems include fire suppression fluid within the conduits that supply the sprinklers. The fluid is pressurized and it is necessary to maintain an adequate seal to prevent any leaks at the sprinklers while they are inactive.
In some instances, the sprinklers in a fire suppression system may be concealed. Concealed sprinklers are usually covered by a cover plate which is substantially flush with a ceiling in which the sprinkler is mounted. The cover plate is soldered in place such that in the presence of a fire, heat and combustion gasses flow through a small gap between the cover plate and the ceiling. The high temperature melts the solder causing the cover plate to separate from the sprinkler and expose the activator bulb. Because the activator bulb is initially concealed by the cover plate, the flow of combustion gasses to the activator bulb is restricted until the cover plate is removed, thereby delaying the activation of the sprinkler.